Tattered and Torn
by sais sera
Summary: Suffering critical head trama at the age of 16, she falls into a deep coma. 10 years later, she awakens. Confused and scared, she is alone, her friends are no where to be found on the other side of the well. Can she find her friends or live alone? KagInu
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**Suffering critical head trama at the age of 16, she falls into a deep coma. 10 years later, she awakens. Confused and scared, she is alone, and her friends are no where to be found on the other side of the well. Can she find her friends or live alone?**_

_**XxXxX**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**XxXxX**_

It felt as though her soul was detached from her body and a sound of strange beepings kept on beeping in her ear. She tried to go back to where she didn't hear anything but something or someone was calling her and it felt as though it was drawing her soul back to her broken body.

Her eye lids where extremely heavy and it took great struggle to force them open. Blinking once, then another time, she scanned the room as strange objects surrounded her, she was confused and felt as though wires where digging under her skin.

She tried to rip them out, but with a start, she realized that her arms where tied down. Why, she didn't know. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came, only a strange guggleing sound excaped her throat and it sounded unfimilar to her. She looked around the room, the walls where white and objects where surronding her and many of them made those strange beeping noises.

Her eyes where drawn to the beeping things, she heard them in her sleep. She noticed a door on the other side of the room. It slowly opened with a women in a white suit with a clip board in her hands. Looking at the women, the nurse walked around her bed without looking up from the clipboard. When she did, the clip board clattered to the ground and the nurse ran out of the room.

Why she ran, she didn't know, she didn't know how she got there and she felt funny like. The nurse came back but with a man this time. He was wearing a white lab coat and walked over to the side of the bed. Pulling out a tiny flashlight, he shone it in her eyes.

"Welcome back Kagome. You've been out for quiet some time. Don't try to talk, you have a breathing tube." He said when she opened her mouth to say something. Kagome nodded and looked around again, with her head clearing, she was fimilar with the machines. She moved her head, pointing at the clip board next to the bed.

"You want a clip board? And a pen?" The doctor asked, and she nodded. He reached down and picked it up and pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. With shaky fingers she wrote down a question and handed it to him. It was messy but he could read it.

"Hmm 'How long have I been sleeping?' you ask? Well, I'm not gonna sugar coat this dear, you've been asleep for ten years, almost eleven." he said with a sigh. "We thought there that you wouldn't have woken up any time soon and we were planning on taking you off life support."

She didn't hear the last part, her mind fryed at the words ten years. If that tube in her throat wasn't there, she would have screamed but, the blood curding scream stayed locked in her throat unheard. The doctor patted her shoulder as tears came running out of her eyes.

When she didn't reach back for the clip board, he gave it to the nurse and she left. A few hours passed before they removed the tube and Kagome took a few shattering bearths. Her voice was scratchy and raw.

"What about my family?" she asked, her throat was sore. The doctor didn't answer her question and left the room. That worried her alittle. He didn't look her in the eye nor did he answer her. Was he out looking for them, or where they on their way already? And what happened to her to put her in the hospital. Her thoughts went to her friends. They had befeated Naraku in time to save Miroku from his Wind Tunnel. A few days later Kagome came home and then nothing. Everything was blank. A scream, a cruching sound then total oblivion.

Her mind was starting to clear, little by little but it was still clearing. The doctor came back in about ten minutes later and unbound her arms. He left most of the tubes in her.

Many weeks have passed and Kagome kept on asking about her family but no one would answer her, frustrated and confused, she was sitting up in a chair and waiting for the doc to come and visit her once more. Today, she was gonna learn what had happened to her family, weither he wanted to tell her or not.

_**XxXxX**_

A hanyou covered in a red haori was walking though a forest on the outside of an old deserted village. The smell of rotting wood met his nose and he still didn't know why he came here almost every day. She's been gone for almost 11 years, she most likely wasn't gonna come back anytime soon.

A clearing came in sight and he spotted it. Since old lady Kaede passed on four years ago, nobody even thought about taking care of it. He did what he could to keep it from closing in on itself. The birds were flying and singing thier hearts out in the warm spring day and he sat down on it.

During the time, after Keade passed away, all the villagers just packed up and left the village for some odd reason. He had no clue why they left but they did. He did try to stop them but they still packed and left the small village.

She said she was gonna be back in a few days or so, but it's been ten and eleven months. Kikyo was gone, in the end her soul could never find peace and the messangers from the Netherworld came and clamed her soul forever. This time, she won't be comeing back.

Sango and Miroku have left to live in the village south of this one. Shippo was gone, he vanished a year after Kagome did. Kirara was with Sango also, and from what he heard, the two had two little boys. One six years old and the other four years old.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, was she looking up in the sky also? Five hundred years in the future? He shook his head violently, damnit! If he didn't get over it, he'll never move on. Miroku was still a monk... a womenizing monk and Sango was still a demon slayer, with two kids, she's still almost the same size as she was ten years ago.

Inuyasha took a deep sigh, but to him, it felt for like a 100 years. If it's been ten years here, how long has it been there? twenty? fifty? If he didn't get over this, he'll never be able to move on in his life. Maybe it was time to close in the well... for good this time

...Or maybe not...

_**XxXxX**_

Kagome's screams could be heard all over the building. The doctor tried to calm her down, but she still screamed with tears running down her face. In the fatal car crash that her family was in ten, almost eleven years ago killed her mother and her younger brother Souta. It almost killed her with a broken neck and a busted head and both arms broken but somehow she survived.

Finally, the doc injected her with some meds, and she slowly calmed down. Asleep, the doctor left the room and stood with the nurse and scratched his head.

"THAT could have gone better." he sighed.

"Yeah, but just think, the poor girl's been alseep in a coma for ten years and her family has been dead all that time." She replied and walked away. The doctor was young, about thirty-five, and single. She is a very beautiful women, and now that she's woken up, all her lovers, if any, are either married or dead. Who knows, he might even try to court her once she's left the hospital.

The doctor himself was quiet hansome, and the nurses tried to get his attention all the time. He rubbed his hands together and put on a cherry smile and went about his rounds. Kagome lay on the bed, asleep, and her heart was broken cause her family was dead, and her friends more then likely believe she'd abonded them. If they did or didn't she was gonna find out, sooner or later and get some answers on what happened that day in that fateful crash.

_**Hello, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know, it was a bit on the short side but hey, at least it's this long. I hoped you enjoyed it and I can't stay long and chat. But I'll go ahead and say this, I'll only update it if I get plenty of reveiws. So if your the time who reads and don't reveiw, then it might take a while for it to be updated. But, even if I do get a good amount of reveiws, it might take me a little while to update it. I have other storys I need to finish, and since this one is the newest one, it'll take longer to update it. Plus with school and all, I don't get very much free time on the computer, the only time I do get plenty of time is on the weekends. Well, I talked more then I wanted to and best shut up for now. Bye bye, and don't forget to reveiw!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**XxXxX**_

Many months have passed before Kagome could get out of the hospital. Greatful to be out, she caught a taxi and headed towards her old home. Praying that the well was still intact. As she watched the city pass outside her window, she still couldn't believe she's been in a comatose state for ten... eleven years now. She sighed and she still didn't believe that her family was dead either.

Now that she didn't have anything to live for in her time, hopefully she might find a purpose in his time. The car came to a stop and Kagome looked up the talls steps that lead up to the hill. She paided her bill and grabbed her bag and shouldered it. Starting up the hill, her heart was raceing and she was thinking about turning around and run like a dog with it's tail between its legs.

She braced herself for the worst and stopped at the top. Stareing at her old home with an open mouth, it still looked the same but in poor condition. Since her family owned the place it belonged to her now and she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and waited a few more minutes. A small breeze toyed with her hair, luckily, those damn nurses didn't cut it all off. They just tied it in a bun on the top of her head. Now, it was past her ass, and almost touched her knees, it was about five inches short.

Moving her feet in front of one another, she slowly made her way around the land. She avoided the dojo and headed right towards the well house. Between the storms, the roof was halfway caved in and the doors hung ajar. She gulped and dreading the worse, walked up to it and pushed the doors out of the way.

Her heart dropped to her stomach and her blood went cold. The well was intact, but the roof collapsed on top of it and it was completely blocked. She dropped her bag, "I-Inuyasha?" She rushed forward and tripped and fell forwards down the rotting stairs. Landing on her knees at the bottom, she cried out and faught back tears and jerked up and dived at the well.

"Inuyasha!?" she screamed and started to pull and jerk on the wood and singles and other parts of the roof out of the well. Jerking one out, it ripped her sleeve and drew blood as she threw it down and went for another piece of wood.

Her hands where raw and bloodied. Splinters dug into her hands and caused them to bleed. Her arms started to ack with all the strained effort. Sweet started to pour down her face, it was strangely warm inside of the tiny building.

Sitting over in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs with her knees against her chest, she rested her head on the small valley that her knees made and started to cry. After a few minutes, she stood up and walked outside. She would come back in a few hours when she was well rested and then she would clean up her home. Walking around to the front door, she took an inward sigh and opened the door.

It looked exactly the same before the... accident. Everything was extremely dusty though, other then that, it looked just like it did eleven years ago. She walked though the house and looked everywhere. Buyo was most likely dead, what she would give to see that fat thing one more time.

Kagome sighed and looked around the house some more. She walked into her room, and it was very dusty in there. Looking around, she didn't see anything that looked different so she went to another room to explore somemore.

_**XxXxX**_

Sitting high up in the sacred tree that he was bond to for fifty years, his ears twitched and he looked up. Seeing nothing of great importance, he lowered his head again and moved a bit to get more confy. He heard it again. Snapping his eyes open, he stared around the tree and didn't see anything.

He furrowed his brow in confusion and shook his head and closed his eyes again. What ever it was touched his cheek with a point of some sort. He growled and jumped up, hand on the helt of his demonic sword, Tetsusaiga. What he saw shocked him so much he feel out of the tree. Landing with a thud, he jumped back up and stared at the silver snake like demon.

"K-Kikyo's Shinadama Chuu?" (soul collectors) He stared at it and it floated around in front of him for a few more minutes. It landed on the ground and floated away. He blinked and looked at the ground where it landed. His eyes widen at what he saw and he knelt down and picked up the lost sharde of the scared jewel. It was the last sharde that they couldn't find.

He fingered the jewel in his pocket and took it out and looked at it. There on its side was a small hole where the sharde fitted. He looked at the sharde, then at the jewel and put them both in his pocket. If they was one who should finish the jewel, that would be Kagome.

He jumped back up in the tree and headed towards the village where Sango and Miroku where at. After a hour or two, he stopped in front of the village and walked into it. He headed towards the home of the two and spotted their oldest son playing with Kirara. The boy looked just like Miroku, but with out the little pony tail. He waved at him and ran back inside to get his parents.

Walking back towards her home, her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder, she stopped behind the silver haired hanyou. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Sango, just got back from slaying a demon?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why are you here?" Miroku walked out of the hut, he looked just like he did back then, but his little pony tail was a little longer. Not by much though. He had on his monk kimono and his staff was somewhere in the house. The four year old boy was hiding behind Miroku. He looked more like his mother, in a way. Inuyasha knelt down in front of the boy,

"Hey there, little one." The boy nodded and went back inside. Sango looked over at her first born and shouted at him.

"Haku, stop pulling on her tail! You know she hates that." She turned her head and groaned and went towards the boy.

"So that's his name! I thought she named him something like her brother's name but wasn't sure." Inuyasha said. "By the way, hows the old raccoon dog doing?"

"Who, Hachi? I guess he's still clinging to life somewhere, the little coward." Miroku grumbled. Inuyasha laughed and sighed. "She still hasn't shown up has she?" Miroku asked watching Sango picking up Kirara and holding her to her chest. "That reminds me, did you know Kirara had kittens?"

"She did? That's a shocker." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and walked into the hut with Inuyasha following him. "No, she still hadn't shown up yet. So, how old are they?"

"About three months. By what Sango said, it'll be a year before they can be taken from their mother." Miroku bent down and stroked the soft black fur of one of the kittens. It mewed and turned its red eye towards Inuyasha. All together, there were four of them.

"When they get old enough, do you want one? Sango said that they should be able to fly around like Kirara can so it'll come in handy." The other three looked like Kirara, but it was the solid black one that caught his eye.

"Yeah, I'll take the little black one." Inuyasha answered and turned around and watched Sango walk back in with Haku waving his arms, wanting Kirara back. Sango set her down next to her kittens and scolded the boy. Haku sniffed and looked at Kirara.

"Haku, go out and play with Mushin. And behave yourselves this time. If I get another complant about you two, you're in for a thrashing." Sango warned them. They nodded and ran outside. Sango walked up to the two men and looked at them.

"So, Kagome still hasn't shown up yet has she?" He shook his head no. "Go to her, sheez, I've never seen you so scared before. Didn't she tell you that she would come back and be with you?" Sango finsihed by crossing her arms across her chest. Inuyasha nodded and sighed.

"Sango, I think you best let one of the elders watch the boys and the four kittens. The only way he'll go is if we force him into the well ourselves."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I'll go ask him, I'll be right back." She answered walking out of the door. Inuyasha stared at the door, mouth gapeing. Miroku walked up beside him and shut his mouth with a snap.

"Stop stareing at my women like that and go get ready. You're gonna pay a visit to dear ol' Kagome." Inuyasha stared that them, disbelief written all over his face.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, I guess all I have to say is please reveiw and I'll be seeing you later. And also, I've noticed that hardly any story has Kirara with kittens, why is that!? By the way, I'm coming up empty with some names for the kittens, anybody wanna give me a few ideas? Bye bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**XxXxX**_

Kagome was sitting her old bed in her bedroom. Next to her bed, you could still see the marks where she sat 'sit' on him in her sleep. Looking out the window, she could also see the scar on the ground that the Wind Scar left. She sighed deeply and heard a bell ring.

Standing up, she walked over to the door, and opened it and looked down the hall. She sighed and slipped on her shoes at the front door and opened it. A young women with dark hair was standing in the door way. Kagome stared at her for a few minutes.

"Um... Who are you?" She looked so fimilar.

"Kagome...? Kagome!? Is that you!?" The women said grabbing her arms and shakeing the hell out of her. Kagome nodded and stared at her. The women put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's some friendly greatings. Tell me, have you already forgotten who I am? It's me, Eri."

"Eri!? ERI!?!?!" Kagome squealed and threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Who, you look so different, no wonder I couldn't recongize you."

"Yeah, well, aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Kagome shook her head yes and pulled Eri away from the dojo and they walked over to the bench sitting next to the sacred tree. Kagome, just realizeing it was there, smiled up at it.

"Where's Ayume and Yuka?"

"Oh... um..." Eri took a deep breath. "Kagome... Yuka is living in the States now."

"And Ayume?"

Eri licked her lips, not wanting to tell her best friend what had happened. "No, I don't want to tell you, I'll tell you later, but now's not the time." Eri finally said, taking both of Kagome's hands. Kagome noticed Eri's ring.

"Oh my god! You're married!? To who?" Kagome asked with delight. Eri looked at her ring and smiled.

"You'll never believe me even if I told you." Eri said, she took Kagome's hand and dragged her towards the top of the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you to him, he's sitting outside with our two month old."

"You're a mother?! Oh my god! When, is it a boy or girl!? Who's the father?" Kagome bomb barded Eri with tons of questions.

"Wow girl, calm down now. First I want you to see him first, before I tell you." Kagome could see a car at the bottom, and the windows were tinted too, so she couldn't look in. The front door opened and a tall man with brown hair stepped out and looked up at them. Kagome almost fell over from shock.

"Hojo!?!?" She squealed, and turned to Eri "You married HOJO!?" Eri laughed and waved at Hojo. Hojo was stareing up at Kagome, trying to recall who she was.

"Yup, what? Are you that surprised?" Eri asked. Kagome shook her head yes slowly and looked back at him.

"Eri, we best get going if we want to get home in time." Hojo called. Eri nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, I want you to come with us Kagome."

"Wait... First, Eri, what is wrong with Ayume? Is she..." She couldn't say the word. Eri shook her head no.

"No, Ayume is still alive, but she's not... herself... anymore. That's all I will tell you. I don't think you can handle it just yet." Kagome nodded and walked down the rest of the stairs. She looked at Hojo, and he looked like he did in JR. High.

"K--Kagome? Is that really you?" Hojo asked, stupidified. "When did you wake up from the coma?!"

"Oh, umm, four months ago. I've been in the hospital recovering though, and I only got here earily this morning." Kagome answered. Hojo nodded and gave her a friendly hug. Kagome was stunned and hugged back, stiffly. Eri smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, my friend, I'm not the jealous type." Kagome nodded, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Eri laughed and so did Hojo. "Now, in you go!"

Eri said opening the back door for Kagome. Kagome sat down next to the baby seat and started to coo at her. The baby giggled and grooled and waved her arms around. Kagome laughed and Eri took the other seat in the back. Hojo took the drivers seat and they where off! **_Hojo makes a sharp turn! He missed another car by inches. He skidds fourty feet, flipps three times and slams into a tree!! No no, the horror! lol, sorry, I just had to add that. (Didn't happen though, just to let you know) _**

_**XxXxX**_

"Stop pushing damnit!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped out of Sango's and Miroku's reach. Landing up in a tree, he was glareing at them all.

"Inuyasha, what if somthing terrible happened to her? And that she could be dead or 'out of it'" Sango said, glareing back at him. Inuyasha took a deep sigh and looked at his true friends. They have been by his side though so many of his problems... his main thoughts now were about Kagome and only her. No matter how hard he tried to forget about her, he still couldn't forget.

Inuyasha sighed again. "Fine, I'll go..." He grumbled. "Only because you two wouldn't shut up about it!" He added quickly, looking at their smug faces. Sango smiled and the two humans started walking along the trail again. Leaving Inuyasha behind in the tree.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna wait for me!?" He shouted, jumping down from the tree.

"Oh, you're fast, you can catch up." Miroku called.

"No dilly-dally now. We need to get to the well." Sango said. Inuyasha walked behind them, arms crossed.

"Some friends..." He said to himself, but couldn't stop the smile spreading arcoss his face. For the first time in eleven years, he was gonna get to see Kagome again, hopefully. Hey, if anything was worth smileing about, that was! He thought back to all the other times he went to check on her.

The others didn't know that he went, but he did. Too many times to count, but each time, well... ended badly.

The only living thing in that house was Buyo the cat. He felt sorry for the cat and started to bring it a ton of food every other day so that it wouldn't starve to death. He wanted to take it back though the well with him, but Kagome might not like the idea too much and he might end with a 'sit'.

After a while, the rotting smell of wood met his nose once more as the four of them standing in front of the well. Inuyasha walked up to it and jumped up on the side and knelt down and looked though it.

He could still smell her, and the smell was still strong. A strange feeling enclosed his heart and he held his chest. "Am I scared?" He whispered to himself. Of course he was scared, he had every right to be. What he thought was that Kagome and her family packed and moved away. They must have forgotten the cat. There was no other thing that came to mind that could explain what happened.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, summoned up some courage and leaped though the well. The blue light flooded around him. He stopped coming back four or five years ago, it was pointless, to keep coming back and have your heart smashed to find out that no one was still there. But he still kept the well in halfway decent condition.

He jumped up out of the well, and hit wood with his head. Gripping the top of his head, he looked up and growled and jumped up harder this time. Ripping his way out of the wood blocking the well, he jumped to the stairs. Looking back behind him, he could see that the roof collasped on its own. Dread took over fear and he walked out of the well house.

His heart almost stopped when he heard it. Her voice, he could recongize that voice from anywhere, and it was coming from the stairs. He rushed towards the stairs, but he didn't see her. He could see a black car driving away, but Kagome was no where in sight.

He fell backwards and stared at the road below. He knew he heard her, he just knew it! Jumping up, he ran inside and ran towards her room. Bursting though the door, he saw it. A bag, he walked over to it and picked it up and sniffed it. So, Kagome had come back after all these years. This was new, and parts of the house was different, changed, cleaned up some.

Suddenly, all his bravo fled and he started to panic, what if she didn't want to see him? What if she was mated to another and had pups of her own? What if--What if-- What if--What if-- What if--What if-- What if-- "UGH!! ENOUGH WITH THE 'WHAT IF'S" Inuyasha shouted and jumped out of her window and ran towards the well, in a pitiful attent to avoid yet another broken heart.

_**One down, many to go. Well, I hope you're enjoying my story and I need some feedback people! I want more reveiws please! Oh, and thanks for the ones who have already gave me reveiws. Like I've said, I only update if I have plently of reviews. Well, I best get going now. If you have any questions, ask me in a reveiw or a pm and I'll answer you ASAP (as best as I can though). Bye bye readers, till next time... (chapter)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**XxXxX**

"You think he's gonna go see her?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Most likely not, he'll chicken out and run away like all the other times he went here to fetch her back."

"Other times?" Miroku nodded and looked over at Sango.

"Yeah, he's been there many times before. He just didn't know that I knew. I just hope that he does see her this time and not run away with his tail between his legs." Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Hopefully."

**XxXxX**

He stopped short of the well, why the hell was he running away like this? He should go and demand some answers from her, but still... He shook his head and turned back around and decided to wait for her to come back.

He walked back up to the front door, threw it open and stalked up to her room again. He was gonna wait for her this time and he wan't gonna let her get away. Not like last time, never again. He was never gonna let her go again. Hell, he didn't give a shit if she had a mate, he'll kill the bastard and then steal her away. Her mother could take care of the kids. He jumped up onto the bed and crossed his arms and legs.

With one hand, he fingered the beads around his neck and sighed. She still hasn't removed them and he was starting to think that he really didn't want them removed. But then again, he really does hate them cursed 'sit' commands. He dropped his hand and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

He got up and walked over to the desk that had books in a neat pile on top. He glanced around it and opened the drewer. A black leather bond book caught his eye. He picked it up and skimmed though it. He was surprised to see that most of the pages where written in. He went to the back of the book, but the pages there where blank so he flipped backwards.

Finding the last few entres, he stopped and started to read.

"_We had finally defeated Naraku, at last, and Miroku is no longer under the curse from his (great?) grandfather. I know that Sango and Miroku care deeply for each other... but, I am wishing that me and Inuyasha would some day be as close as they are, maybe even closer..." _

He blinked at the sudden roar of emotions that ripped though his heart. Shaking his head, he went on reading.

_"These past few months that we have been together, I have had countless dreams of him. I wonder if he dreams of me? I know that sometimes he can act stubborn and like a moron, but deep down he is such a sweet and soft person. I know it is down somewhere in him because I have seen it before." _

_"I had another dream last week when we was still chaseing Naraku. It scared me, and I wope up crying. Inuyasha didn't know why I was crying about and there was no way I would tell him. He would just call me something and sulk for the rest of the day. The dream was, that we did defeat Naraku... but, he wasn't dead. Instead, he took over Inuyasha's body and. . . I can't go on, I'm am crying right now as I write this down..." _

There were a few little holes and smears of ink. Now he knew what made her so upset that day many years ago. He called her an idiot and she went quiet. He sighed and with shakey fingers, he read the last one.

_"Even though, Kikyo is no longer walking among the living, Inuyasha still cares for her so much. Sometimes I wonder if there is even enough room in his heart for another. When ever he saw her, he would go after her. I have long accepted that there is no way that I could ever make him forget about her, but I still wish that I could. Inuyasha... are you still in love with her? Even though she is dead and I am alive. I still remember when I told him I would still be by his side, was that a mistake? It feels like my heart has been ripped out so many times when ever he hunts her down. I may be her... No, I will not accept that. My soul is mine and it was never hers. Inuyasha, even if you do follow her. I will follow you where ever you will go. Even if it is to the end of times, I will never lose my love for you. I still remember when I first realized that I was in love with him, it made everything so clear, the jealously when ever you where gone with her. The sadness when I saw you two together that one time when Kikyo kissed you... I still remember what Miroku and Shippo where saying about which girl would you choose and you wanted both and I yelled sit. That was so funny. Well, all my love for you Inuyasha, _

_Kagome."_

He was stunned. If what she wrote was ture, then why did she never come back to him after she left? He put the book away into the folds of his kimono, he would read all of it later. He sat back down on the bed and layed down on it. His mind was raceing and he was so confused about what he had read.

Bits of jealously touched him but he squished it away and ignored it. If what she wrote was true, then if she did have a mate, he would steal her away and take her back to his time and keep her for himself. Hell, even if he had to close off the well, he wouldn't let her go back.

**XxXxX**

Hojo pulled up to a store and got out. Eri unbuckled the baby and Kagome helped out. Holding the baby up in Eri's arms, The three of them walked into a (wal-mart type of store) Hojo grabbed a buggy and pushed it along. Kagome looked around the place.

"Hey, guys, I'll met you at the car okay?" They nodded.

"Remember, isle three." Eri called and followed Hojo. Kagome nodded and walked the other way and walked around the store aimlessly. She stopped in front of a hair salon and looked at her hair. Running it though her fingers, she shrugged and walked away, happy with the way her hair is just like it is.

Walking past a group of kids in their late teen years, she got a couple of wolf whistles and went scarlett. The teen boys turned directions and followed her.

"Hey babe, what's you doing?" One asked, she ignored him. The others pointed and laughed at the one who talked and he got bold and walked up behind Kagome and slapped her ass. Kagome yelped and glared at them and walked away.

They were laughing and kept on following her. Saying a ton of pathetic pick up lines, Kagome gave them the slient treatment and kept on walking. Getting annoyed, they picked up their pace and walked in front of her, causeing her to stop. She folded her arms arcoss her chest and tapped her foot.

"What do you little brats want?" She growled at them. They started to laugh and talk all at once. After a few minutes, Kagome backed up a little and started to walk around them. One of the boys grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What's the rush sweet heart, all we want to do is to get to know you a little better." Kagome bitch slapped him and everyone got quiet.

"How _dare _you touch me you little pests!" She growled and twisted her arm out of his grasp and walked away. The boys where roaring with laughter and started to follow her some more. Getting another ass slapping, she cused and slapped all of them and threatened to call the cops.

They were roaring with laughter, but stopped suddenly and their faces went from laughter to horror. They backed up and ran away.

Kagome furrowed her brows and turned around and slammed into someone's chest. It was a guy's chest, hard like steel. Her cheeks burned and she backed up and mumbled her apologizes.

"So, Miss. Higurashi, looks like you are doing well." He said. Kagome jumped and looked up at him.

"Hey! You're that doctor from the hosptial. Um... I forgot your name though." She added sheepishly. The man laughed.

"My name is Dr. Simon, but you may call me David." He said with a smile.

"You're American aren't you?" Kagome asked, he didn't look like he was from Japan.

"Yes, I am American. You don't have anything against Americans do you?" She shook her head no. "Good, tell me, why are you here all alone? And where those boys causeing you trouble?"

"I-I'm not alone, my friends are here, somewhere. And yes, I was about to call the guards on those boys." Kagome sighed. David smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"As your former doctor, I don't approve of you walking around on your own. Tell me, have you eaten yet?" She shook her head no. "Well then, come on my treat." He said, leading her towards the exit.

_**Don't got much to say right now, but please reveiw and so on and so forth. Tata now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**xxxxx**

Outside, Kagome quickly wrote a note to Eri and Hojo and set it down in their car and followed David towards his car. They got in and he started it up and headed towards the road.

"Any where you want to go? Cause, I go to the same place everyother day about this time."

Kagome shook her head no. "No, I don't care and you really don't need to be doing this Dr. Simon."

"David." He reminded her. "What? Taking you out to lunch?" Kagome's cheeks went a little pink and nodded.

"Yeah, what if my friends start to worry about me?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. You wrote them that note right?" Kagome nodded. "Do you have their cell number?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagome dug though her purse and handed him the number. He pulled out his phone, dialed up the number and waited for a few seconds. After the third ring, a male voice answered it.

"Here you go." He said handing it to Kagome.

"Hi Hojo, it's me Kagome. I just wanted to let you know don't worry bout me, I had a little trouble with some boys and had a little help from my former doctor... Naw, don't worry about me, I'll have him drop me off." She hung up and handed it to him.

"Who's that?"

"My friend's husband. Back in school, he had a huge crush on me." She answered, David nodded and headed towards a fancy diner.

**xxxxx**

Tapping his finger on his knee, he was starting to get annoyed. But there was no way on earth he was gonna leave the house and go in search of her. If he did, then she might escape between his fingers. He sighed and rolled over on his back and folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, forming little pictures from the dots.

More minutes started to tick by and he could feel his eye lids getting droopy.

**xxxxx**

The sun in the sky was slowly sinking to the earth where it would be replaced by the moon for that moment of time. Walking up the stars, he paused and smiled down on her. She smiled back and bid him good night before going into the dojo. Sighing, she dropped her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Opening the door, Kagome looked around and walked over to the tub and turned on the hot water. Leaving the bathroom, she headed to her room and went in, without turning on the lights, found her bag next to the door and picked it up.

Shutting the door behind her, she went back to the bathroom and stripped down. Setting her cloths down next to the tub, and out of the water's reach, she stepped into the water and layed down.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and layed there as long as she could. She only left the tub 'cause the heat started to ebb and the waters was getting cold. Wrapping a large towel around her thick mane of soaked hair. Drying it off as best as she could, she grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around her body. Leaving the bathroom, cloths in hands, she headed back towards her room.

Opening the door, she stepped into the room and turned on the light. Light flooded her empty room and spilled onto her empty, although somewhat messy, bed. She furrowed her brows and walked over to the bed and looked at it.

She walked over to the closed window and looked out at the moonless sky. She shook her head and let the curtain fall, closeing the window and the moonless sky out of her veiw. She didn't want to think about him, not yet anyways. Tomorrow, she was gonna dig though the well again.

Tilting her head, she shrugged and let the towel drop to the floor. Stepping away from it, she slipped on her panties and was pulling her bra over her head when the door opened suddenly. Gasping, she looked at the empty doorway and walked over to it and shut the door. "must have been the wind..." she mused aloud and walked back over to her cloths that she had set on her bed.

A sudden gust of wind blew around her room as the window was thrust up and the curtains whipped about. Kagome opened her mouth to scream when she saw that a man was standing behind the curtains.

The man rushed forwards, and clamped her mouth shut. Kagome struggled against him and bit his hand, the man yelped and pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down with his own body. Kagome opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. Her bloodcurdling scream was cut off short when he thrust his hand out and clamped her mouth shut.

Shadows hid his features and his long black hair formed a dark curtain around her face. He leaned his head in closer and Kagome got to see who it was. Stareing into his chocolate colored eyes, those eyes have haunted her dreams the past few months, same with the golden ones. Kagome couldn't help it.

She fainted.

**xxxxx**

Leaning on the well, Sango stared into it and Miroku had his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him and he smiled back and sighed. Kirara yawned and walked around and curled up into a ball. Sango sighed and looked over at Miroku.

"Shouldn't we get going back to the village? It's getting dark." Miroku nodded and bent down and poked Kirara in the side. She opened an eye and looked up at them.

Sango bent down and scooped her up into her arms. Kirara yawned and snuggled closer to her. "Let's let her sleep. We can walk, it's not that far." Miroku nodded and picked up his staff and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, he followed Sango back towards the woods.

After a few hours, they arrived at the small village and Sango headed towards the house that her kids were more then likely asleep in.

Miroku grabbed her arm and grinned.

"Let's let them sleep. It seems it's been so long since we got to be together." He cocked both brows twice and smiled. Sango flushed and gently punched his arm.

"Pervert."

"Aw, you know you like it." Sango rolled her eyes, a small smile played at the tip of her lips. She grabbed his arm and pulled his towards their house and Miroku pushed open the door and shut and locked it. He didn't want anybody to bother them while they... 'snuggled'.

_**Heh heh, you get the idea.**_

**xxxxx**

Birds chirped happily and the flew about out side her window. The warm sun light on her face warmed her skin and she opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't remember going to bed. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up when she remembered those eyes.

She didn't see him and stormed though the house. Not seeing him at all, she threw open the front door and stopped short, her breath caught in her lungs. There he was, his silver hair glimming in the sunlight and he had his sword out swinging in the direction... oh my god! the sacred tree!

Kagome ran forwards and tackled him from behind. He yelped and fell flat on his face and Kagome followed after. Yelping, he jumped up and leaned closer to her. Kagome looked at him and blinked. He hasn't changed at all, he looked the same... er, well almost the same. His little left doggy ear and a small slit in it, and it looked like that was an old wound.

Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth against his. Startled by what she did, Inuyasha gently, but forcefully, pushed her away and leaped backwards and landed on the top of the tree. Kagome was stunned, blinking, she looked up at him who was glareing at her.

"Im... sorry... Inuyasha..." she whispered, his ear twitched and he just glared at her. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you gonna say something?" no response. "Answer me damnit!" She stomped her foot on the ground and turned around. "Fine then!"

"W-wait! Kagome, don't!" he shouted leaning forwards.

"SIT BOY!!" the beads glowed and he fell forewards, makeing yet another, Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

"Owwie..." he moaned, twitching. Kagome turned around and glared at him.

"Now, why did you push me away... wait, don't answer that, but what was with the glareing!?!"

_**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Me, I wanted to put a 'sit' somewhere in this chapter and yay, I did. Lol, thanks for the reveiws I've gotten and remember, I won't update unless I get a lot of reveiws! Bye now.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter five**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**xxxxx**

Inuyash glared at her and Kagome glared back. After a few minutes of glareing, Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her. Kagome stood her ground, even though she was slightly scared right now and wanted to back up and 'sit' him to the core of the planet. Stopping where he was only a few inches away from her face, he furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked and started to back up. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and squeezed it and pulled her back to him. "Let go!" Kagome ordered him. He didn't and she slapped him. He grabbed her shoulders and picked her up till they were eye level. Kagome's feet dangled under her.

"'Let go' you say? I will never let you go, not again." Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "You said that you would come back but you packed up and left!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "You didn't even come back to see if Miroku died from the wounds he got from the final battle with Naraku!" His claws were digging into her shoulders and he realized that he was hurting her. Relaxing his grip, he set her back down and turned away from her.

"You thought I left..." Kagome said silently. She started to chuckle weakly and he turned and glared at her. She lifted her eyes and he was startled to see that there was tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away and rubbed at her eyes and was he was shocked to see that tears started to flow down her eyes.

She furrowed her brows in anger and wiped the tears away. Inuyasha wipped one away that she missed and looked at his finger, instead of wipping it away, he licked it off his finger and gently took head head in both of his hands and bent down and kisses both her lids. Moving his head away where it was only a few inches apart, he looked into her eyes and saw the sorrow in her eyes. Kagome shook his hands off and sighed.

"Come in inside, I'll tell you what happened the day after we killed Naraku... Is Miroku--"

"No, he's not dead. Him and Sango have two little boys and if I'm not mistaken, I believe that there might be a thrid one on the way." Kagome smiled.

"Really? How about Shippo and Kaede?"

"Shippo, he vanished after you left... And Kaede, well, she kicked the bucket." Kagome's smile died away and she nodded. Inside the livingroom, Kagome handed him a cup of tea and sat down next to him. "So, what happened that is supposed to tell me why you didn't leave in the first place?"

Kagome sighed and stood up and leaned against the wall. "Well, after we killed Naraku I came here to tell mother that we finally beat our enemy." she paused and thought about it for a few minutes. Inuyasha started to tapp his finger on his leg and she held up a finger to tell him to wait.

"And?" he asked after a few minutes. She gave him a look that told him to be quiet. He gulped, he knew that look, and if he went on it'll end with a sit.

"Well, mom was here, so was Sota. Mom, she said that we had to go the hospital right away. Cause Gramps was on his...deathbed."

"What happened to him?"

"A terrible cause with some kind of sickness in his lungs. I can't remember what all she said. Anyways, we got in the car and headed towards the hospital. On the way there, I saw it coming... mom didn't I yelled, she looked and by then, it was too late." she sighed and tears shone in her eyes. "A large truck that carries a large load of cargo," she explained to him, "a semi hit us in the side..." she took a deep breath and continued. "When I awoke, it was ten years after the accident. I learned that when the truck hit us, it killed mom and Sota. Almost killed me, I don't know how I survived it..."

Inuyasha looked away and stared at the cup of tea in his hands. Kagome started to say something, but her voice broke and she dropped the cup and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha jumped up and set the cup down and was standing next to her with her in his arms in three strides. She gripped his kimono and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Gramps died without any of us by his side." she gasped, fighting against the tears. "But at least he didn't die with the knowledge that his daughter and grandson were dead, and his granddaughter in the same hospital in a coma." Inuyasha held her close and his heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest with the pain he felt coming off of her in great waves.

Inuyasha pulled away and wipped away her tears. "Now you know why I wasn't there for these past ten years." Kagome took a deep breath and smiled up at him. Inuyasha couldn't saw anything, he was so stunned. She didn't run off, she was at the hospital this entire time.

Kagome took a step back and wipped her cheeks off. "I'm sorry about that. Tell me, are the others as sore about me leaving them, like you are?"

He shook his head, "They were alittle, but not as much as I was." he smiled at her and she smiled back weakly. "Come on, let's go give them a surprise visit?"

"Kay!" Kagome said and followed Inuyasha outside, the broken tea cup forgotten were it lay.

**xxxxx**

Stepping out of the well, with Inuyasha's help, Kagome took a deep breath and looked around. "Odd, Miroku and Sango aren't here. They must have gone home." Kagome shreiked with glee and ran in a large circle.

"Nothing's changed at all!" Kagome shouted happily and stopped and looked at Inuyasha. He had his hands buried in his sleeves, smiling, as he watched her run around. Kagome ran back towards him and tackled him. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and fell over with her on top. Their faces inches away, Kagome blushed and looked away but Inuyasha ran his hand through her long hair.

"Neither have you, except the fact that your hair is much longer. Longer then mine in fact."

"You like it?" she asked touching her hair. He smirked and gripped her face between his hands.

"Yes, I like it very much." and pulled her head down and claimed her mouth with his own. Kagome gasped, but gave in and Inuyasha rolled over and pulled away and brushed her cheek with his claw.

"Kagome... I... I've missed you terribly."

"So have I, I've missed you so much Inuyasha." she said and grabbed his hair that hung on the side of his face and pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He pulled away and the two stared into each others eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to saw something, but a very high shreik of glee met their ears as a, slighty bigger, poof ball tackled Kagome from the side and squeezed her around the neck.

Inuyasha blinked and jumped up. Kagome picked up the kitsune and squealed also and clamped him to her chest and squeezed him tight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't shorty." Inuyasha said, resting his hands in his sleeves. Shippo jumped up on her shoulder and nuzzled against her face.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much!"

"Shippo!" Kagome kissed him on the cheek and Shippo laughed and hugged her tighter and Kagome squeezed him close.

Inuyasha stood watching the two, _little runt. Ruining out little moment there. But it is great to see him again. _Inuyasha bent down and placed his hand on his head. "It's great to see you again you little runt."

"Yes, it is. Shippo, I've missed you sooo much!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, why did you leave us?" Shippo asked, pulling away and looked at her. Kagome touched his nose with her forefinger.

"I didn't leave you silly, I was... asleep all this time." she said so she didn't worry him.

"Asleep?" Kagome shook her head yes and smiled at Shippo and back at Inuyasha.

"You can sleep for ten years? Without wakeing up?" Kagome nodded and Shippo's mouth made a tiny o and she hugged him tight. Inuyasha bonked him on the head and Shippo whined.

"That's for leaveing us, and this," he hit him again, "is for interupting us." Shippo whined and started to cry and Kagome smiled.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha feel face first and glared up at her and she bent down and kissed his nose and he groaned, defeated.

_**Awww, Shippo's back! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to reveiw soon! byes.**_


End file.
